Psychowatch (Discontinued)
by KingOfThePlums
Summary: Follow Krieg, everyone's favourite Pandoran psychopath as his psychotic tendencies get him hurdled to another world and time where his insanity would almost be unintelligible. But not all psychopaths have lost their way of reason. Rating may go up to M in the future.
1. The Shiny

It had been a long and gruelling fight but after enough effort and a bloody large amount of bullets, the Warrior, the fiercest creature to ever roam the face of Pandora had been slain by six vault hunters. Now all that was left to do was deal with Handsome Jack.

Zer0 the assassin and perhaps one of the most skilful out of all six of the vault hunters due to his exceptional expertise in the use stealth approached the absolutely dumbfounded Jack. Then in one swift motion, he unsheathed his sword and stabbed Jack straight through his gut. He held the dying man up so that he wouldn't slump as he wanted to savour the kill that he had been longing for. Once Jack became limp Zer0 pulled out his sword and allowed the body to fall to the ground.

"The tyrant is dead/Pandora has been saved/Time to loot," Zer0 said in his usual haiku.

"Amen to that!" Axton cheered as he and the rest of the vault hunters began their looting spree.

This is where we join everyone's favourite psychopath, Krieg.

Krieg was searching through a section of loot, taking anything which he deemed to be a valuable addition to his deadly arsenal of weaponry.

"Well, well, well, look at us, we actually killed someone for a better reason then for the sake of it," The sane voice said with a chuckle.

Now for all those who don't know, Krieg isn't like the average everyday psycho which you would encounter on Pandora. Somehow he still retained the voice of his former self, the old, sane and normal Krieg. It would speak to him sometimes, commenting about what he was doing and about how nine out of ten times he wouldn't be heard by himself.

Krieg cackled quietly to himself after the sane voice had spoken.

"Hmm, I guess you heard me that time," The sane voice said.

As Krieg continued to search through several piles of loot, one thing caught his eye. From in a nearby pile of guns, he could see an orange beam mixed with all the other coloured beams, displaying the rarity of the weapons. He quickly looked around to see if anybody had noticed it. No one had. So he quickly got close enough to the beam to identify the object with his ECHO device.

It was a legendary class shotgun called The Conference Call. It was painted a jet black with red streaks down the sides of the weapon. The weapon was also imbued with the corrosive element, so it would be handy for eating through enemy armour.

"BOOMSTICK MAKES FLESH PEOPLE MELT INTO GOOEY FUN PUDDLE!" Krieg shouted out loud.

"Krieg got a legendary, ugh so jealous right now," Gaige moaned as she rifled through a pile of loot.

As everyone continued to search through the loot, Brick and Mordecai showed up, revealing that they had not perished in the barge crash and managed to escape. Currently, they were both talking to Lillith about what they should do with the Vault key.

As they did this the now fractured Vault key began to fluctuate with a dim purple light which slowly began to get a little brighter as time passed. Out of the corner of his exposed eye which wasn't covered by his mask, Krieg saw the fluctuating light.

"Shiny light, shiny light," Krieg muttered to himself as he started to make his way towards the Vault key.

"I don't think the key is supposed to be doing that," The sane voice said hesitantly as the vessel he was in got closer and closer to the key.

"Must touch shiny," Krieg said to himself as he got even closer. He didn't know why he wanted to touch it, but only that there was some sort of need to. Like it wanted him to.

"I know you don't listen to me very often but now I think it's a good time to, don't touch the key!" The sane voice said in a more elevated tone than before.

"Must touch, must touch," Krieg continuously muttered as his hand inched closer and closer to the key.

"This is gonna suck," The sane voice said, wanting to facepalm.

As soon as the tips of Krieg's fingers made contact with the Vault key a huge blinding light burst forth from it, temporarily blinding anyone who looked towards the source before a shockwave also emitted from the key, knocking everyone over apart from Brick due to his size making him harder to topple.

"What the heck was that?" Mordecai asked as he got back onto his feet.

"Alright, who used their powers?" Salvador asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Both Maya and Lillith said in their defence.

"Ugh is the Vault key meant to be like that?" Brick asked whilst pointing to the key.

Everyone turned and looked to see that all three pieces of the Vault key had fragmented into varying sizes and that a certain psychopath was missing.

"What has that kook gone and done now?" Axton asked rhetorically to everyone.

 **Some place elsewhere**

Krieg felt like he just taken a ride on the most nauseating amusement park ride to ever have existed. In short, he felt like shit. He quickly pulled his mask off of his face to allow him to vomit.

"That's it, buddy, get it all out," The sane voice said to try and comfort the psycho. "Now where the hell are we?" He asked rhetorically.

Krieg quickly swivelled on the spot to take in his surroundings without letting his guard down as he tightened his grip on his buzz axe. From what he could gather he was in some sort of desert, so it was still possible that he was still on Pandora and that the Vault key hadn't have teleported him too far away.

He then placed his mask back onto his face and began making his way up a sand dune.

"THE HEAT IS SO MUCH I CAN FEEL MY SKIN COOKING!" Krieg shouted for no reason.

"It's not that bad," The sane voice said after the outburst.

After a short trek, Krieg made it to the top of the sand dune and had himself a better vantage point than before. In the distance, he could see what looked to be some sort of large city or town.

"I wonder if anyone is still inhabiting that place?" The sane voice asked himself. "Best chance of getting back to everyone is to go there," He then stated.

As soon as he said this, Krieg tumbled down the sand dune all the way to the bottom and began walking towards town.

"I guess you heard me," The sane voice said with a small chuckle. "Shame you couldn't earlier, though," He said as Krieg began throwing his buzz axe into the air and catching it multiple times as he made his way to the town and hopefully people.

Unknown to him, however, things were going to get very interesting.

 **A/N: So I had this idea knocking around in my head for a couple of days and couldn't decide whether I should write it up or not. So I eventually ended up saying "sod it" and rolled with it.**

 **Let me know what you thought and I'll see you all next time. Cheerio!**


	2. Stowaway

The walk to the town didn't take as long as Krieg thought it was originally going to take. He probably didn't notice all the time that passed as he was to focused on his buzz axe tossing. He soon approached a large wall that was blocking his way to where he wanted to go.

"WALLS, MY MORTAL ENEMY!" Krieg yelled for no reason. Like he normally would.

"No, they aren't," The sane voice said

Krieg then slung the buzz axe to his back and began to scale the wall. After a couple of minutes of climbing and almost falling, Krieg reached the top and to his surprise, the town was not a town and was instead a large city, as evident by the multiple skyscrapers in the distance.

"I didn't even know there were any cities left in such a good condition around here," The sane voice said to itself.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS PLACE, NEEDS MORE MEAT BICYCLES!" Krieg shouted. After doing so he proceeded to make his way into the lower areas of the cities suburbs.

The place definitely fit the desert setting, but something about the place just didn't feel right, like it was just out of place on Pandora. Krieg looked up to see several sand skiff looking vessels whizzing around the sky. The sane voice thought it must be some sort of modification that was allowing them to fly, but Krieg was more concerned about why they weren't meat bicycles instead.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the suburb area, causing Krieg to instinctively found some cover. He quickly poked out his head to see nothing there.

"That must of came from elsewhere," The sane voice deduced.

As soon as he said this Krieg began looking for the source of the explosion to figure out what had caused it.

"And of course you go looking for it," The sane voice said. "Probably just some bandits who got their hands on a rocket launcher," The sane voice guessed.

After some more walking Krieg saw something he was used to. People fighting. There were six people that looked as if they were on a team together, fighting against a whole bunch of other people. Krieg thought that the larger force perhaps belonged to one of the large galaxy-spanning corporations, but none of them looked familiar to him.

Then there were the other six.

With the first person, he couldn't make out whether it was actually a man or women. The only thing that he could figure out was the person was in some sort of blue combat suit, equipped with a jetpack and a rocket launcher, using the air to his or her advantage.

He then saw a supposedly large beast of a man in a large suit of armour, wielding a large hammer along with some sort of energy shield that was soaking up a lot of the damage their opponents were outputting.

Near him were two women, one had some sort of device attached to her chest and was whizzing around the place whilst the other wore a suit which resembled that of an angel as she donned a staff along with it, staying near the backline supporting them.

There also a man with a heavy looking assault rifle with a mask which obscured most of his face. He was rapidly switching between various targets, dispatching them with great accuracy.

Next to him was something that Krieg had actually never seen before. It was a robot man, hovering crossed legged above the ground, launching several spheres at various targets. It looked more advanced than anything he had seen before and acted like it was sentient.

"I think we better stay out if this one," The sane voice said when it noticed Krieg was tightly gripping his buzz axe.

Krieg grumbled to himself for a moment and relaxed the grip on his buzz axe, but still held it close by in case any attackers came by. He then continued to watch the fight unfold as the team of six eventually managed to cause the opposing force to fall into retreat.

"Guess they must be experts," The sane voice said. "Other Vault Hunter perhaps? Would have helped if they showed up before we finished everything, though," The sane voice said impatiently.

Krieg watched as the group of six talked with each other for a moment before moving away from where they were.

"I think we should follow them," The sane voice suggested.

"FOLLOW THE MEAT CHOPPER HIGHWAY!" Krieg shouted, nearly drawing the people's attention to him.

"I'm glad you agree, but you've got to be quiet," The sane voice said to Krieg sternly.

So as quietly as he could, Krieg followed the six people to their destination. After a little bit of stalking, Krieg saw the six about to enter a very large truck looking vehicle with some big ass wheels.

"Monster truck rally, monster truck rally," Krieg muttered to himself.

"I swear to God if we actually pull this off," The sane voice said to itself.

As the six people walked up the ramp and into the large vehicle, Krieg followed suit and remained undetected by them. Once they entered the ramp began to go up so Krieg quickly jumped and grabbed the top of the ramp and just managed to pull himself up and into the vehicle.

He then landed on the floor inside the vehicle with a thud causing one person to stop. Krieg quickly hid around a corner as the man turned back. He looked for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and turned to go back where he was going.

"You lucky son of a bitch," The sane voice said with a small chuckle.

"Need to find a hidey hole, but not one covered with too much salt," Krieg mumbled to himself.

He crept around in what seemed to be a storage area for the large vehicle, which contained several crates that all varied in size. So Krieg being Krieg decided that his best chance of being undetected like the 'master of stealth' Zer0 would be to hide in one of the crates. He then started to examine each crate and found one which was large enough for him to fit into. He then pried the lid off with his buzz axe, climbed into the crate, putting the lid back on as straight as he could from the inside.

Now he was almost pitch black, with a streak of light gleaming through a small hole in one side which was just large enough for Krieg to look through every now and again to make sure he wasn't known to the people he had stowed away with.

Now it was just a matter of waiting to see where he would end up.

"I wonder how long it will be before you say something completely stupid, due to the lack of anything to do," The sane voice said.

Krieg then promptly said nipple salads to himself causing the sane voice to sigh.

 **A/N: Thanks for the support I have been getting so far from all who have left a review for me and I can now actually read the reviews on the website again now as the bug as been resolved.**

 **See you next chapter folks :)**


	3. Discovered

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I got caught up in A LOT of school work and didn't have much time, so let's get going!**

The only way to describe the journey in the crate was excruciatingly boring. The only thing that could stop Krieg from dying of the most painful boredom he had ever experienced in his entire life, was to have a conversation with himself about baby omelettes and screwing out people's eyes with his thumbs.

The sane voice was busy contemplating on where they could possibly be and how far they could have been teleported away. He formulated a plan that the best thing to do, was to sneak out once he was finished hitchhiking and find the nearest fast travel station and get back to Sanctuary. As he finished visualising the plan, however, there was a sudden shift and Krieg could tell the vehicle had stopped.

"Monster truck has stopped the slaughter, but what fun's a slaughter without blood?" Krieg mumbled to himself.

He looked out of the small gap that was there and saw the six people walking out of the vehicle, but for some reason, the whole interior looked different. The sane voice pondered on why this had happened but stopped when he heard someone coming.

"Let's start with you then," He heard a man say with a very prominent accent, which made him sound like he was from one of those old cowboy flicks.

Krieg could feel the crate lift off the ground, as the man on the outside had picked it up.

"Boy, you're heavy," The man said to the box as he got a proper grip on it.

Krieg kept his balance on the inside of the box and watched as they left the vehicle and were now in some sort of large room. However, he couldn't make out all of the details due to the limited vision he had.

"Well, this is interesting," The sane voice said to himself.

"Where do yah want this one?" Krieg heard the man on the outside ask.

"Just in the corner over there will do nicely," He then heard a much more gruff voice say.

Judging from the voices of both of them, they didn't sound like anybody that was on the vehicle originally, so Krieg eight 'meat puppets' in total.

Krieg watched through the slit in the crate as he got moved over into one of the corners of the room. The slit was then rendered completely useless by the fact that all he could see was a wall now.

"Great, now we can't see anything," The sane voice sighed.

"What, I didn't gouge out our eyes," Krieg said to defend himself in response.

"You're an idiot," The sane voice quipped.

Some more time passed as they could hear more boxes being placed all around them and luckily none were put on top of the box Krieg was in, so he could still get out. Even more, time passed until he heard the man with the accent speak again.

"Well, that's all of them," The man said sounding relieved.

"Thanks for the help with that," The gruff voice said graciously.

"Don't mention it King Kong," The man with the accent said.

"I told you not to call me that," The gruff voice moaned, causing the one with the accent to chuckle.

Krieg listened as he could hear their footsteps get gradually quieter and quieter until he was left with complete silence. He then waited a little longer, just to be sure that he was more or less alone. He then swivelled around in the box as best he could, so he wasn't facing the wall. Krieg then slowly pushed up the lid of the crate and peered his eyes over the edge.

He saw that they were indeed in some sort of large room, possibly some sort of warehouse. That fact was dismissed however when he saw the aircraft in the centre of the room.

"Did we get here in that? We must have changed vehicles and not noticed," The sane voice said to himself.

Seeing that there was nobody in sight, Krieg pushed the entire lid off and crawled out of the crate.

"MY LEGS ARE MORE DEAD THEN HANDSOME MAN'S FACE!" Krieg said in his usual elevated tone.

"Guess you've had enough of being quiet," The sane voice commented.

Krieg got used to being out of the crate and beat his numb legs with his buzz axe until he got them feeling like normal again. He then walked to the nearest door out of the hanger room and took while trying to figure out which button to press to open it, which he eventually did.

He started to walk down a long corridor which had a T junction right at the end. Once he got to the end he looked left and right to make sure that the coast was clear.

"I HATE CHOICES, THEY MELT MY BRAIN!" Krieg complained.

"We're going to be caught in five minutes if you keep this up," The sane voice stated.

Krieg eventually settled on going right and began walking that way. He stopped at the side of a long stretching window that was on the right side of the wall. Curiously he peeked around to see if anybody was in there. Three of them he recognized from earlier, whereas the others he had not seen before. He could hear the muffled laughter of the large man who was no longer in his suit through the window. So to stay out of sight he crouched down and ducked all the way past the window until he reached the other side.

The corridors twisted and turned as if Krieg was in some sort of maze, and was causing his head to hurt, stressing him out. As he turned around one corner, he was stopped in his tracks as a woman bumped straight into him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," The woman said as she picked something up off the floor. "I should really go over my notes when I get back in my of-" She cut herself off when she noticed the large intimidating man standing right in front of her.

Krieg recognised the woman from earlier. She was the one providing support to the other five when they were back at the temple looking place. However, she looked a little different. She still wearing the suit she had, but it didn't have its wings or the halo and her hands and most of her foreamrs were exposed. She just stood and stared at Krieg with no idea what to say or do.

"Whatever you do, don't freak her out," The sane voice asserted.

"IF ANGEL LADY SCREAMS, I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR ESOPHAGUS AND MAKE IT INTO A FLUTE!" Krieg said in a very raised tone, totally ignoring the sane voice in his head.

"Nice," The sane voice said sarcastically.

All the woman did, was just stand and stare at Krieg in fear and confusion. She had no idea what he was going to her and whether just running or standing would be the best course of action.

Seeing that the woman didn't do anything and just remained frozen in place, Krieg made his way past her and bolted down the rest of the corridor. Even though he was insane, he knew that he had to get out before someone activated some sort of alarm.

As Krieg made it around the next corner, the large man saw the woman in her frozen state and approached her curiously.

"Angela, are you alright my friend? You look a little odd," The man stated.

Angela snapped out of whatever strange trance Krieg had left her in after their encounter and flinched when she saw her friend, Reinhardt in front of her.

"Yes, luckily," She said as some chills went down her spine.

"What do you mean?" Reinhardt asked inquisitively.

"There is someone in the base, someone who is not meant to be here," She told him in a worried tone.

Within seconds of being told this, Reinhardt's mood when from casual to a state of alertness.

"Then we must move quickly. Go to the others and tell them we have an uninvited guest, I'll raise the alarm," He instructed.

Angela gave a firm nod. "Understood."

They then both split up to do their intended tasks.

Krieg was still looking for a way out when a loud alarm began banging off.

"Alert, unauthorised person in the base, apprehend with extreme caution," He heard a robotic sounding female voice say.

"I told you not to freak her out," The sane voice said.

Krieg continued to run until he reached another large looking room. He cautiously made his way through it and got into the centre before he was stopped by a woman who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Whatcha doin 'ere luv?" She asked him as she raised two pistols and aimed them at him.

"Now, tell her that we need help and don't yell something stupid," The sane voice asserted.

"I'VE COME FROM THE LAND OF MEAT BICYCLES, AND YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" Krieg yelled at her as he digitised his Conference Call, bedazzling the woman.

"Nice one," The sane voice stated sarcastically.

"Okay then," The woman said awkwardly as she somehow disappeared and reappeared at a different point further away from Krieg. "Let's dance," She then said as she opened fire.

She fired a rapid volley of bullets towards Krieg, but his shield soaked up the damage it caused.

"YOU'RE LITTLE GUNS ARE USELESS!" Krieg shouted as he began firing back at her.

Little did Krieg know, he just engaged in a fire-fight between Overwatch's poster girl, Lena Oxton.

"Damn, he's got a shield and a very weird sense of humour," Lena said to herself.

She watched as the weapons spread began to become more accurate each time he pulled the trigger of his weapon. She found this strange as she thought it would make him less accurate rather than more. She also noticed some of the rounds that got lodged in some of her cover began to dissolve like they had some sort of acidic property.

"So I guess you're a professional then," She asked from behind her cover before she emerged and fired off a volley of bullets.

"I AM THE PROFESSOR OF PAIN!" Krieg yelled to her.

"Not what I meant," Lena replied with quickly.

Krieg was having trouble landing as shot. Lena was fast and everytime he thought he was about to land a shot, she would somehow zip to another place quickly which he found very infuriating.

"FIREWORKS!" Krieg shouted as he threw a grenade at Lena which detonated upon impact, violently knocking her back.

"Aw cobblers," She said as she looked at the wound that it had created up the entire side of her right leg, which was bleeding violently.

She smirked however and within a matter of seconds, she had rewound her own timestream to a point where she had not been hit with the grenade.

"I can do this all day luv," She said to Krieg.

"So she's talented, I'll give her that," The sane voice said, contemplating on her skills.

The fight went on and soon, some of Lena's friends had reached her location and had joined in on the fight.

"This punk doesn't know when to quit," 76 said in frustration.

"He is a worthy adversary to be sure," Reinhardt said as held up kinetic barrier, offering a wider spread of cover.

"Just gotta wear him down," McCree said as he hit several objects beside Krieg.

"Well we'd best do it quickly," Winston stated. "I would like to stop having strange profanities yelled at me."

"MONKEY STEAK IS THE BEST STEAK," Krieg yelled from where he was, causing Lena to giggle a little.

"Lena, don't encourage him," Winston scolded.

"Sorry luv," Lena said as she composed herself.

"Just give it up you psycho, you only making it worse on yourself," 76 said, not knowing the grave mistake he had just made.

Everyone was left stunned as they saw Krieg, sprinting towards them at top speed with his buzz axe firmly grasped in one hand.

"Now you've gone and pissed him off," The sane voice said as he mentally facepalmed.

"POUNDS, OF, FLESH!" Krieg yelled as he propelled himself off of a crate and over Reinhardt's barrier.

Within moments he began hacking away at his Crusader armour, causing him to flail to try and get rid of him. His friends weren't able to help as they couldn't get a clear shot without hurting Reinhardt.

Krieg decided that he had enough of denting the man's pride and armour and lobbed his buzz axe at 76 which got jammed into the side of his shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain. He then bolted towards him and yanked it out quickly and swung at McCree, getting it lodged in his robotic arm.

McCree pushed him back and quickly tossed one of his flashbangs at Krieg, blinding him temporarily.

"NOW ANA!" He yelled.

Ana Amari, an old sharpshooter emerged from her roost and hit Krieg with one off her sleep darts making him go drowsy.

"No no sleep no sleep," Krieg said as the drug slowly began to overcome him, causing him to fall forward onto the floor, fast asleep.

"Well that could have certainly gone better," Ana said as she looked at the scene which laid before her.

"You don't say," 76 grunted as Angela healed his wound. "Thanks, doc," He said in appreciation once she was done.

"No thanks are required, it is my job to help people," She stated. "Now, what do we do with him?" She asked as she looked at Krieg.

"Get him in a cell," Winston said. "I want to know how he got here when he wakes up."


	4. Interrogation & Evaluation

Krieg, who was still fast asleep, had been taken to one of the various holding cells in the detention area of the base. However, the agents had taken some extra precautions by having him strapped down onto the bed in the room, with very sturdy restraints. Knowing full well of his physical strength, they double checked to make sure that he was properly fastened down.

 **Outside the cell**

"Are you sure you want to do this Angela? If that man gets out, who knows what he'll do to you," Reinhardt asked his friend in regards to her own safety.

"I have my full trust in the team which secured our 'guest' so to speak, I'll be fine," Angela said to reassure him.

"Although I'm not too fond of the idea myself, the lady's made her choice," McCree said as he took a puff from his cigar.

"Thank you, Jesse," Angela complimented.

He simply tipped his hat in reply and moved his head in a little circle, causing it to make a faint cracking noise. Angela then took a couple of seconds to prepare herself and then entered the cell, with the door locking behind her. She saw Krieg still unconscious on the bed, snoring very loudly which almost brought it to the point of it being comical. She then took out a needle containing a serum which would fasten the recovery from the tranquillizer, and help get it out of his system. Angela found a spot on his arm, noticing the large mass of muscle on it and injected the serum.

Within seconds of it entering his bloodstream, the exposed eye shot open and Krieg started thrusting around vigorously, trying to get up. His quick recovery shocked Angela, causing her to jolt backwards for a moment before she sat down in a chair close to the bed.

"And this is what happens when you go attacking people for no reason," The sane voice said to Krieg condescendingly.

"WILL YOU EVER BE SILENT!" Krieg yelled in response.

"I haven't even spoken yet," Angela muttered to herself, thinking that he was talking to her. "Now, can you hear me?" She asked Krieg.

"THE VOICES THEY NEVER STOP WON'T STOP," Krieg yelled at her as he still struggled to get free.

"I shall take that as a yes," Angela said to herself. "This is going to be fun," She muttered to herself sarcastically. "Do you know where you are?" She then asked him.

"I WAS IN THE LAND OF MEAT BICYCLES, BUT NOW I'M LOST!" Krieg yelled at her, as he continued to struggle.

"Listen genius," The sane voice said in frustration. "We aren't getting out of these binds anytime soon, so just listen to me and answer the questions," The sane voice instructed. "It might help us get out of here," He then suggested.

Krieg let out a quiet grumble, signifying that he was willing to listen. However, he was not going to like it.

"Very, interesting," Angela said as she made some notes on a holopad that she had with her. "How did you get here exactly?" She asked him curiously.

"Tell her that we followed them in their vehicle and hid until we got here," The sane voice instructed.

"SAW MASSIVE TRUCK AND WANTED A RIDE, WE THEN FOUND A NON-SALTY BOX AND FELL INTO THE GREAT REST!" Krieg shouted.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," The sane voice and Angela said together.

"So from what I could make out from that, you stowed away from when I and the team were in Egypt," Angela said to herself. "That is a plausible idea," Angela said as she thought about it for a moment. "Why did you attack agent Oxton?" She then asked.

"BLINKY LADY DREW WEAPONS FIRST, KRIEG ACTED IN DEFENCE," Krieg protested.

"So you acted in self-defence," Angela said. "I guess I'll have to have a word with Lena later," She said quietly. "Am I right to believe that your name is Krieg," She asked him.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW, ARE YOU PSYCHIC!?" Krieg then asked her.

This only caused Angela to sigh a little before she moved onto the next question which she had in store for him.

The interrogation went on for some time, with Angela asking Krieg certain questions and him responding in the same insane dribble. However, he was able to make some sense in some answers, with help from the sane voice.

"Thank you for, err, complying as best as you could have," Angela said to Krieg awkwardly. She then got up off of her chair and left Krieg alone with the sane voice, as he was accustomed to.

"So, what did you figure out?" Asked Winston who had arrived the detention block some time back during the interrogation.

"Physically, the man is fine minus a few scars and bruises here and there," Angela told them. "Mentally, however, that is a different story," She told them as she placed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Winston inquired.

"The man, or should I say, Krieg which is his name by the way," She quickly added. "He is practically insane, possibly some sort of psychopath from some of the answers he gave me," She explained to Winston.

"That will definitely complicate things," Winston stated as he stroked his chin. "Could you figure out where he was from?" He then asked.

"Unfortunately no," Angela said in disappointment. "That was one of the first questions I asked him and he wasn't able to give me a coherent answer." She explained. "All I could really make out was something about a masked man, some sort of creature and something like a vault," Angela continued to explain.

"Well my gut is telling me, that he ain't no Talon operative," McCree said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. "The guy's too nuts to do the sort of the stuff they do," He told everyone that was present.

"I concur," Winston said in agreement. "I don't believe that they would hire someone like him, but that still doesn't answer where he is from and why he is here," Winston said with a stumped look on his face.

"If only there was some way we could get into his head, without smashing it open," Reinhardt said with a devious chuckle.

It was then, Winston had a 'eureka' moment.

"Reinhardt, you are a genius," Winston said as he quickly made an exit.

"Uh, thanks," He said, just as confused as everybody else was currently.

A few minutes later, Winston had returned with Zenyatta in tow. He had left the Shmabali sanctum in Nepal to join the reforming Overwatch with his student Genji, who had formerly been affiliated with the group.

"What is it that you require of me, Winston?" Zenyatta asked him politely.

"Can you sense anything about the man in the room?" Winston then asked him.

Zenyatta floated up to the window, which was one way viewing into the cell and took a moment to look at Krieg. He did so for a moment before he turned back to Winston and the others.

"I sense great discord within this person, but there is also something else within him," Zenyatta explained.

"What do you believe that it is?" Angela asked him curiously.

"I am afraid that I am not certain, for that I apologise," Zenyatta said as he apologetically bowed his head. "However if you wish for me to delve into his mind to find the answer, I am more than happy to."

"If it can help us find out more about him, then yes," Winston said.

"Very well, I must be left alone,as the result of being disturbed can prove to be permanently damaging," Zenyatta told everyone.

"I'll be sure to have no one disturb you whilst you are in there," Winston said to help reassure him.

With that being said, Zenyatta entered the cell on his and stayed roughly 5ft away from Krieg. He then took one of the various orbs which orbited around him and held it in his palm, as it was replaced by a new one. It rolled down his hand and when it rolled off of his fingertips it levitated and hovered above Krieg, as it began to glow a soothing bright yellow.

"Embrace the harmony," Zenyatta said as he lowered himself so that he was barely inches off of the floor.

He then entered a meditative state, with his head bowed downwards and the orbs orbiting occasionally glimmered showing different symbols within the Shambali.

Little did he know, however, what was awaiting him.

 **A/N: A mind delving we shall go! Hopefully, I'll be able to get chapters out a little quicker, as I have almost finished one of my other fics which I am currently doing. So let's hope that happens.**


	5. Memories

Krieg stared directly at the orb of harmony which Zenyatta had placed above him. A small golden stream was flowing from the orb and was connected to Krieg and for the first time in years, Krieg felt calm.

"Whatever that thing is, I need to find one," The sane voice noted. "It's nice to have some peace and quiet for once."

"I would be happy to grant you this peace whenever you wish," The sane voice suddenly heard another voice say.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on?" The sane voice asked in a demanding yet worried tone.

"Your use of profanity is understandable, but there is no reason to be alarmed as I mean you no harm," Zenyatta explained to the sane voice calmly.

"Okay, but give me a good reason to why I should believe you?" The sane voice asked, now in a more calm tone.

"Because when I enter another person's mind, I am unable to inflict any sort of psychological damage," Zenyatta told the sane voice.

The sane voice made a small sound of relief, knowing that he wasn't going to be mind probed by some sort of robot monk. Knowing this, he thought that it may have good intentions, however, it never hurt to be sure.

"So what are you doing inside my," The sane voice said before pausing for a second. "Correction, our head?" He then asked.

"My friends wish to know more about you, however, you have been seeming very hard to communicate with, as Dr Ziegler had informed us about this issue."

"Yeh, sorry about that," The sane voice said with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"May I ask you a question?" Zenyatta asked, breaking the flow of the conversation.

"I guess so," The sane voice said sceptically.

"Why is it that you speak normally in your mind, but not in person?" Zenyatta asked with curiosity.

This was a question that the sane voice had never been able to answer. Mainly due to the fact that no one else could hear him, and instead all they heard with the insanity which spurted out of Krieg's mouth.

"To give you the simple explanation, I'm who this guy used to be," He explained to him simply.

"And what is the name of the person whose mind I am presently in?" Zenyatta asked politely.

"Krieg, that's the only name that I can remember," The sane voice said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Krieg," Zenyatta said to him positively.

"I guess the same goes to you," The sane voice said, pausing at the end implying that he wanted to know a name.

"My name is Zenyatta," He told the sane voice. "Now may I ask, how were you driven to this insanity?"

"Pandora," The sane voice said with a sigh. "That shitty excuse for a planet, more of a cistern, a poorly looked after a degraded cistern if you ask me," The sane voice explained vulgarly.

Zenyatta remained quiet for a moment. He had never heard of place called pandora. The only sort of Pandora he had actually heard of was the mystical Pandora's box, however, he found it very unlikely that it was that he was talking about.

"Where is Pandora located Krieg," Zenyatta asked him.

"It's a planet, located in one of the six galaxies, but I can't really remember which one," Krieg unexpectedly explained. "After all, six galaxies are gonna have a whole lotta planets in them."

This was certainly a shock to Zenyatta. This man was indeed human, yet he claims to have come from a different planet which is in a completely different galaxy to the Milky Way. This only made him think of more questions that he would want an answer to.

"Krieg, it is important that I inform you that I have never heard of Pandora, and I do not believe that any of my friends have heard of this planet," Zenyatta informed. "If my theory is correct, then I believe that you are from the future friend."

"You're shitting me right?" The sane voice asked in disbelief.

"It is currently the year 2076," Zenyatta said, taking away his disbelief.

The sane voice remained silent as he put all of the puzzle pieces together. He was in a different place, a different time and there is some sort of robot guy sat in front of which make he had never seen or heard of before.

"I think I may have travelled through space and time," The sane voice said, breaking the silence.

"I believe that that is true," Zenyatta added. "It must be a lot to take in, but I have another question to ask," Zenyatta said.

"What?"

"May I look into your memories as to get a better understanding of what Pandora is like?" Zenyatta asked in a polite manner.

"Wait, you can actually do that?" The sane voice asked with a hint of astonishment.

"Yes that is another ability which I possess when I enter another's mind," Zenyatta explained to him.

"I will, on one condition," The sane voice said.

"What is that?" Zenyatta asked.

"Can you let me us out of these restraints, it's uncomfortable as hell, and I won't try anything," The sane voice reassured. "The other guy, however, just keep us in here until you can figure out what you're gonna do with us."

"Those terms seem reasonable, so I shall begin," Zenyatta said as he went silent.

The sane voice watched through Krieg's eyes as the world suddenly went white, stunning him for a moment.

"Do not be alarmed," He then heard Zenyatta say to him. "I am simply triggering a memory, as they are not stored permanently in your brain unlike with me."

"I guess that makes sense," The sane voice said, not really understanding the whole scientific side of what he had just been told.

Within the blank whiteness in front of him, the Windshear Wastes began to form out of nowhere, as well as his memories of what had happened there. As well as the general landscape being formed, there was also the train wreck which intrigued Zenyatta greatly.

"Were you in some sort of accident here?" Zenyatta asked him.

"Accident? Hah," The sane voice said with a laugh. "More liked stabbed in the back," The sane voice explained as he watched the memory through his eyes.

It had just reached the point where he was regaining consciousness and was about to meet one of his first allies other than the five vault hunters with him. Also, this ally also proved to be a great annoyance.

"Great more dead vault hunters, Handsome Jack's been busy," A short stubby robot on one wheel said as it dug in some snow with a shovel. It's attitude changed, however when it realised that the vault hunters were not actually dead.

"Wait a minute, you're not dead," The robot said in surprise. "YES! Now I can get off this glacier, Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in," It said happily.

"By God, he's just as annoying in a memory then he is in real life," The sane voice groaned.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap. Or they would if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place," Claptrap greeted them with awkwardly.

Claptrap then proceeded to give each vault hunter a Dahl echo communicator, which he totally didn't loot off any of the corpses around him. The sane voice and Zenyatta watched as they all made their way towards Claptrap's abode, and watched as he got his eye ripped out by the bullymong Knuckledragger.

"That was rather brutal," Zenyatta said as he saw the exposed wiring where Claptrap's eye used to be.

"Oh, believe me, it gets much worse," The sane voice said as he reminisced his previous adventures.

The memory then shifted to when they had reached Knuckledragger and had begun their attack on the beast. Each vault hunter managed to bob and weave their ways around the four of Knuckledraggers fists, only occasionally getting hit but able to recover. Gaige managed to get in one good punch with her robotic arm, causing some bone to pierce through one of the bullymong's arm, making some blood ooze out and trickle onto the ice. Knuckledragger slumped to one side as he struggled to keep up his weight. Axton then fired several quick bursts from his standard repeater, into another arm causing the large bullymong to falter under its own weight. Zer0 then made his way up close to the beast and jammed his sword straight through its brain and its jaw, momentarily getting it lodged in the ice. He then pulled it out and Knuckledragger finally fell limp and dead as a large pool of blood formed underneath him.

A small lootsplosion then occurred, sending out some ammo as well as Claptrap's missing eye.

"THE ALL SEEING EYE!" Krieg shouted as he examined the eye after picking it up.

As everyone looked at Krieg awkwardly for his unnecessary shouting, Axton managed to grab the legendary Hornet which was part of the lootsplosion before anyone noticed it. Once everyone saw him with it, they just looked him with gazes of jealousy. He simply shot them a smug smile.

"Got my eye? Great!" Claptrap said, breaking the silence. "Now we just gotta find someone to put it back into me. Much as I'm sure you'd like to jam your fists into my skull, optic surgery is best left to professionals," Claptrap advised. "My pal Hammerlock in Liar's Berg can fix me up" Allons-y," Claptrap said as he made his way towards a crashed Hyperion barge.

As the memory progressed Zenyatta saw Angel, a supposed AI which turned out to be Handsome Jack's daughter, as the sane voice explained to him.

"Who was it who betrayed you?" Zenyatta asked as he watched a group of bandits melt to death due to the acid caused by the Hornet.

"I'll let Hammerlock explain," The sane voice said as Hammerlock promptly began to speak.

"I see our fearless leader Jack is looking for you. Charming fellow isn't he?" Hammerlock asked sarcastically. "Spouts drivel about bringing peace to the frontier, then shoots unarmed men, women and children like it was going out of style." Hammerlock explained to them. "Bah. I'm spouting exposition again, aren't I? Apologies," Hammerlock said in a gentlemanly manner.

Both the sane voice and Zenyatta continued through the various memories. They watched as the group made their way to Sanctuary, fought through The Dust and an entire bandit stronghold which belonged to the Bloodshot's in order to rescue Roland, the Crimson raider leader. They also watched as they fought the augmented enforcer Wilhelm and win, Sanctuary taking flight and the meeting with Brick, aka the Slab King. As they just got past the point where they had beaten the bunker, the memories started to lose focus.

"What's happening?" The sane voice asked Zenyatta.

"My mind is beginning to tire, now I must rest," Zenyatta explained to him.

"I guess that makes sense, be sure to put in a good word for me and Mr psycho," The sane voice said with a laugh, and yet with a hint of nervousness.

"I will tell them what they ask," Zenyatta said as he left Krieg's mind and rejoined with his own body.

Zenyatta resumed to hovering at the normal height and returned his orb of harmony to himself, yet Krieg seemed to remain calm and only muttered to himself. Zenyatta then approached the door and was greeted by a bunch of anxious faces.

"So, how'd it go," Winston asked eagerly.

"There seemed to be no problems, but please I must rest for now," Zenyatta told him.

"Of course, take all the time you need," Winston said.

With that, Zenyatta retired back to his abode, leaving those who were there to themselves.

"What do you think he saw in there?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, but I am very interested to know," Winston stated as he left for his lab in order to help pass more time. He knew that there was definitely more to that man than meets the eye.

 **A/N: Sorry for making you wait for a while, but like I have probably said before, I am very busy right now, but week after next things may die down. Hope this chapter gets you interested in what will soon follow.**


	6. A Conclusion

Zenyatta meditated in the centre of his room as he dwelled upon what he had witnessed within the mind of Krieg. It was almost hard for him to believe that such a thing could have happened to him, but after seeing everything that the man had gone through on Pandora put any denial to rest. He was impressed that he managed to survive at all on Pandora at all after what he had seen what it was like there.

Once his mind had finished dwelling upon the matters he was thinking about, he slowly rose from the ground and hovered at his usual level and placed his hands back into their neutral position. He was now ready to tell about what he had seen.

Once he had reached Winston's lab, he lightly knocked on the door and got a response giving him permission to enter. When he did he saw Winston speaking to Angela about something, but couldn't make it out until he got a little closer.

"So your verdict is insanity?" Winston asked as he gave Angela a quizzical look.

"Yes," Angela said as she gave a nod. "The man is unstable and there is no telling what would happen if he were to get loose," She told him with a concerned tone.

"Is there nothing you can do to help him?" Winston then asked.

"Well there are treatments, however, I have no idea how long it would take for him to make a recovery," Angela said with a sigh.

At this point, Zenyatta had gotten far enough into the room for him to be acknowledged by Winston.

"Ah good to see you, I've been waiting for you," Winston said, happy that Zenyatta was now there to give his account of what had happened.

"I am glad that you have been patient," Zenyatta said in response.

"Thank you, I've been going over our guest's equipment whilst I was waiting," Winston told him.

"What possessions does he have," Zenyatta asked with curiosity.

"Well," Winston said as he moved over to a table which had all of Krieg's possessions laid out across it. "He had the weapon he supposedly came with, very high tech and I've never heard of the manufacturer before. Perhaps it's some sort of private company," Winston suggested. "He also had this device with him," Winston said as he pulled forward his echo communicator/storage device.

"Is that all he came with?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No actually," Winston said as he carefully looked over the device. "He actually has all of this as well," He said as he pressed a button on the device, causing three more weapons as well as a large sum of money and eridium to digistruct onto the table.

Angela had a surprised look on her face and Zenyatta would also have one if he were able to have facial expressions. She then picked up a couple of the crumpled notes and examined them in some detail before placing them back down.

"I thought this currency was no longer in circulation?" Angela asked.

"It isn't and that is one thing that has been bugging me, as well as whatever this stuff is," Winston said as gestured towards a bar of eridium.

At this point, Zenyatta thought that now would be the best time for him to tell them both what he had found out.

"If I may, I wish to tell you what you wanted to know now," Zenyatta told Winston politely.

"Of course," Winston exclaimed. "Anything that could help us figure out who and where this man is from.

"When I delved into his mind," Zenyatta said as he began to explain his discoveries. "I found out that this man also has another personality."

"What do you mean by that?" Angela asked.

"There is a voice in his head which speaks calmly, like any other person," He explained to both of them. "He is who our guest used to be, however, certain events that had happened in his life drove to a point where he was put to the back of his mind and a new voice took over. All he could really remember from back before was his name, Krieg."

"Did he tell you where he was from?" Winston then asked.

"He told me that he comes from a planet called Pandora, it is located in a completely different galaxy than our own," Zenyatta told him.

Both Winston and Angela froze in place and stuttered when they tried to speak to him. The utter disbelief hit them rather hard. The fact that the man came from another galaxy was just too hard to comprehend.

"Are you sure this is correct?" Angela asked with a small stutter.

"I looked into his memories myself and if my memory banks have not been altered in any way, then I am correct," Zenyatta said, maintaining by what he told them.

"So our guest Krieg, is from a different galaxy?" Winston asked to reassure himself.

"Yes, and potentially a different time," Zenyatta added.

Winston leant back and rubbed the back of his head as he let out a deep breath. All of this information that he was being told was a lot to take in. At first, it sounded mad, but as he put the pieces together it all began to make sense to him.

"So what do we do now?" Angela asked as she to began to understand what she had been told also.

"I'm going to speak with him myself," Winston said as began making his way out, causing the other two to follow suit. "Will he do anything brash if I let him out of his restraints?" Winston asked Zenyatta.

"He told me whilst I was delving through his memories that he only attacks when provoked, and tries to keep his more unstable side under control as much as he can," Zenyatta told him.

"Good, I don't want things to go sour."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Winston?" Angela asked with concern for his well-being.

"You know what they say, nothing ventured nothing gained," Winston said confidently, causing Angela to roll her eyes.

It didn't take long for them all to arrive back at the cell that Krieg was situated in. McCree, who was meant to be keeping an eye on Krieg, was sat on a chair with his hat on his face and his feet up on the desk in front of him as he snored away. Winston raised his hand to his mouth and coughed loudly, causing McCree to quickly jolt up and bumble around a bit.

"I wasn't asleep," McCree quickly said as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Clearly," Angela said to him with crossed arms.

"Well it's hard to stay awake when all you're doing is watching a guy strapped down to a table doing nothing," He said in his defence.

"It does sound tedious," Zenyatta said, siding with McCree.

"It doesn't really matter at this moment in time," Winston said, changing the subject. "Now, just be ready in case anything happens," Winston said as he opened the door to Krieg's cell.

"What's he doing?" McCree asked as he leant over to Angela.

"He's going to let him out of his restraints," Angela told him.

"You sure that's wise?" McCree asked as he rolled the cigar in his mouth around.

"It was his choice," Zenyatta added.

"Well I guess he is the boss," McCree said as he watched Winston approach Krieg.

Winston once again coughed and got Krieg's attention, as his head quickly turned to face Winston.

"ELECTRIC MONKEY MAN!" Krieg exclaimed when he saw Winston standing beside him. "DON'T EAT ME, I'M NOT A BANANA!" Krieg yelled, causing Winston to sigh heavily.

"My friend tells me that you are not here to cause any trouble," Winston said as he remained in a calm state. "Is this true?" He then asked Krieg.

"DOES A BEAR CRAP IN THE WOODS?" Krieg then asked as his answer as his gaze remain fixated on Winston.

"I guess that's a yes," Winston said as he took a second to just understand what he was just asked in reply to his previous question.

"You actually managed to answer a question correctly I guess," The sane voice with a little surprise to Krieg's answer.

"Seeing that your answer is a yes, I am going to allow you out of these restraints," Winston told him.

He then moved closer to the bed which Krieg was strapped to and began removing each of the sturdy leather restraints which kept pinned down. Once he finished removing the last one, he took a step backwards just in case Krieg suddenly did anything spontaneously. Luckily, he didn't. Instead, he laid in the same position before he slowly pushed himself up so that he was sat straight up on the table.

"THE FREEDOM TASTES SO SWEET AND NOT LIKE SOUR MILK!" Krieg yelled in happiness at his release, whilst also sticking both of his arms straight up into the air. He then quickly hopped up and squatted at the side of the bed whilst looking intensely at Winston's face, causing Winston to look back at him awkwardly.

"You will be allowed access to non-working areas and this room will act as your quarters until we can figure something else out," Winston explained to him in a friendly manner. "And if the other person in there can hear me, don't let him do anything that would get him trouble," Winston said sceptically.

"I'll try my best," The sane voice said, loathing at the thoughts of what Krieg will probably do.

 **A/N: You all must be saints if you're patience is enough to keep up with this story. Blame the coursework, all of the coursework for the long waiting times.**


	7. Attempts at Socialising

Krieg was currently squatting on the side of his bed as he threw his buzz axe up and caught it repeatedly as a way to help curb his boredom. He knew that he didn't have to stay there, but he thought that if he waited there, then the "meat men," would come to him. However, the sane voice had other things planned.

"Come on, we can't stay here all day we have to do something," The sane voice told Krieg.

"BUT WHAT IF THE MEAT MEN COME!?" Krieg asked his sane voice.

"How about we go look for the meat men and perhaps make a couple of friends around here," The sane voice then suggested. "Don't want you to be lonely, that'll just drive you insane more than you already are," The sane voice said, fearing what it would actually be like if what he had just could happen, actually happened.

Krieg then let out a low grumble and hopped off the side of his bed and stood up straight. He then walked out of his room as he swung his buzz axe from left to right in front of him as he tried to find the closest person. As he made his way through the corridors of the base he got a few anxious glances from some of the people and it didn't help that he stared intensely at each of them as he walked past. He soon found himself in what seemed to be a sort of common room area, where all the agents would congregate together to talk and do some other stuff.

McCree and 76 were at a pool table having a game together with a couple of beers nearby. Reinhardt and Zarya were sat at a table, currently engaging in an arm wrestle that looked as if it had been going on for some time. Lucio and Hana were sat on the floor in front of a large TV playing some sort of game together, as Lena sat crossed legged on the couch behind them and watched them play. It took a moment until someone actually noticed Krieg enter as he just stood and watched at what everybody was doing.

"See, plenty of people for you to make friends with here," The sane voice said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Why are none of them gouging out eyes with their thumbs, why are none of them gouging out eyes with their thumbs?" Krieg then muttered quickly to himself.

"I don't think that's any of their things," The sane voice told Krieg.

"Well, look what the desert blew in," McCree said as he chewed on his current cigar.

"Sand is like salt, it hurts when you put it on your wounds," Krieg said to McCree after he heard him mention a desert.

"Ugh, I guess so," McCree said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly after hearing what Krieg had just said. "Why don't you come over here loco," McCree said as he gestured with his robotic arm for Krieg to come on over to the pair.

Kreig looked at him sceptically for a moment, not sure whether he should or shouldn't go over to him and his masked friend.

"We came here to make some friends and he's inviting you over, I guarantee nothing bad will happen," The sane voice told Krieg to reassure him.

Krieg slowly walked over to the pool table, taking several small steps before walking at a normal speed as he realised that the sane voice was probably right. He approached the corner of the table just as 76 pocketed one of the stripped balls.

"Into the hole of glory!" Krieg shouted, complementing 76 at putting a corner shot whilst also blissfully unaware of the joke he just made which caused McCree to start snickering.

A quick glare from under the visor of 76 stopped McCree from snickering, but it didn't get rid of the smirk on his face.

"So, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot," McCree said as he approached Krieg with a beer in both of his hands. "How about we start over?" He asked in a friendly manner as he held out a beer for Krieg.

Krieg quickly took the beer from McCree's hand and used his buzz axe to remove the cap with ease.

"Bottoms up," McCree said as he took a swig from his drink.

Krieg then turned around and lifted his mask so that nobody could see his face and downed the drink as quickly as he could before he put his mask back on.

"I see you got the same fashion sense as this guy," McCree said as he tilted his head towards 76 who was lining up another shot.

"He's got his reasons to wear a mask and I've got mine," 76 said bluntly as he overheard what McCree told Krieg.

McCree just rolled his eyes and continued on with his current match against 76, which he eventually lost. After that was done he decided that he wanted to see how well Krieg would do.

"You ever played this before?" He asked Krieg.

"The blood games are the most glorious games, but this is different," Krieg said, hinting towards McCree his preference in what types of 'games' he likes to play.

However, the sane voice inside Krieg remembered playing a couple of games of pool, back before he went and lost his mind. He remembered not being too good but not awful.

"Come on man, blood games can wait, this is a nice change," The sane voice said showing his preference.

Krieg stared at the floor for a moment before he took one of the pool cues off the table and held it vertically in front of him as he tried to remember how to use it. He then held it with just his left hand and hit the cue ball with the side if the pool cue, causing it to hit the other balls with some force but not pocketing a single one in the process.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" 76 asked who was now sat on a nearby collapsible chair.

"He's just..." McCree retorted as he tried to figure out what to say next. "Warming up," He said finishing his sentence.

As McCree turned to show Krieg how to shoot properly, he heard a loud and sudden crunch coming from Krieg's direction. Unexpected to him, Krieg had eaten the chalk cube.

"Ohhh crunchy," Krieg said in approval of the chalk's strange taste.

"This gonna be a strain," McCree said as he pinched his brow before he went to retrieve a new chalk cube.

Around half an hour passed by as McCree attempted to teach Krieg how to play a game of pool with him, however, he had little to none success doing so. This was most likely due to Krieg hitting the balls wrong or with too much force, causing them to go flying off the table and almost striking some of the people nearby. Krieg then decided that he had better things to do and decided to go see what the two large people who were still deadlocked in an arm wrestle were doing.

Reinhardt and Zarya were in a deadlocked gaze, both faces red and starting to drip with sweat but neither of them were willing to back down.

"Getting... tired old man?" Zarya asked whilst trying to retain a confident tone in her voice, yet having to stutter.

"I've never felt... younger," Reinhardt taunted who had also developed a stutter in his voice.

Both knew that they were close to finishing this contest, but neither knew who was going to buckle first. They had both agreed that whoever lost would have to do whatever the other told them to do for a week, plus they would gain bragging rights as the strongest agent. No one was interrupting them as they knew how seriously they were both taking this. Krieg, however, did not so he decided to get a closer look.

"I see... we have a... spectator," Reinhardt strained as he held fast.

"Who will win, muscle man or muscle woman?" Krieg asked himself after seeing how well built both Reinhardt and Zarya were in their figures.

Krieg watched from the edge of the table, his eyes wide like a child under his mask waiting eagerly to see who would be the victor of this contest. Whenever one of the two got any sort of movement against their opponent, they would almost instantly be brought back into a stalemate.

"Thinking of... taking a... break old man?" Zarya asked Reinhardt to try and mess with his resolve.

"I will never... surrender" Reinhardt retorted, refusing to give in.

Krieg was now almost bursting with anticipation to see who would win, so he decided to speed things up a little bit. Seeing that they were both still in a deadlock gaze and that nothing would seem to distract them and most things going on around them would be un-noticed. Slyly he held his buzz axe underneath the table and smacked the underside of the table with the back of his buzz axe.

The shock caught both of them off guard but also took it to both of their advantages. They both pressed their attacks, but due to his older age, Reinhardt was unable to react as quickly as Zarya and the back of his hand hit the table with a heavy thud.

"I am the strongest, I am the champion," Zarya gloated in her victory as she also started to regain her energy.

"Next time I won't go so easy," Reinhardt said, not letting this defeat stain his honour.

"I will believe it when I see it, now you must do as I say," Zarya said, not fearing what Reinhardt had told her. They both then made their way out of the room and off to do whatever forfeits Zarya had planned.

Krieg now turned his attention towards the three near the TV. Lena was currently sat right in the middle of the sofa so that she was on both cushions. She was watching Hana and Lucio compete at who could get the highest score on a retro Mario game. Lucio was playing more for fun and didn't really care too much if he lost, even though beating Hana would be seen as a great achievement by the gaming community. Hana, however, was playing a little too competitively. As Lena sat and watched, she could hear someone breathing rather deeply. She looked behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw who it was.

"Bloody Nora" She gasped as she clenched her chest and steadied her breathing. "You scared the bleedin daylights out of me," Lena said with a grumpy face which quickly went back to normal.

Krieg's attention soon moved away from Lena and instead to the TV and the Mario game that was being played.

"I remember you, Mario, saw you in a museum once," The sane voice said recollecting his past.

"Mushroom man scrapes the guts of his enemies off the bottom of his boot," Krieg said after he saw Hana crush a goomba.

The whole absurdity of what Krieg had just said caused Hana to pause the game, in order to let her brain process the words that just came out of Krieg's mouth.

"Dude, that's pretty messed up," Lucio said as he looked at Krieg over his shoulder.

"You don't say," Said Hana who had started playing again. "As I don't think that such an icon within the video game community, such as Mario would do something like that," She said as she approached the end of the level.

"Well, everyone's gotta have some skeletons in their closets," Lena suggested.

"Now that you say that..." Lucio said pondering on the possibility that Mario was actually some sort of psychopath.

Hana then quickly chopped Lucio directly on his forehead, as if she had lightning reflexes.

"Do not think about what I know you're gonna think about," Hana said grumpily to Lucio.

"Okay, okay," Lucio said raising his hands in defence, causing Lena to start snickering.

Hana quickly shot Lena a grumpy look as well, causing her to stop snickering. Krieg couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle at how intimidating she was to these two. However, he was interrupted by a voice from the door into the room.

"Krieg, are you in here?" Angela said as she poked her head up and looked around, trying to find him.

"Here is the meat man!" Krieg shouted as he waved both his arms in the air erratically so that she would most definitely see him.

"Okay..." Angela said awkwardly. "Would you please come with me," She asked politely.

"Yes blonde pony lady," Krieg said commenting on her hair. He then jumped over the couch and followed Angela out of the room to do whatever she had planned.

 **A/N: And finally, I managed to get the next chapter out and I hope you all enjoy trying to see Krieg socialise. Let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter folks.**

 **Random fact: Whilst I was writing this chapter I found out that Reinhardt shares the name with the German general Georg-Hans Reinhardt, who led Army Group North in Operation Typhon. The battle for Moscow in 1941.**


	8. Revelation

Krieg followed Angela along several hallways, each varying in length until they reached their intended destination. A door in front of them opened automatically as soon as they got near it, revealing the room inside. It was filled with several pieces of advanced medical equipment which Krieg had never seen before. As they moved through the room Krieg attempted to touch several pieces of equipment, but his hand was always swatted away quickly by Angela as not to cause any accidents.

"Would you please take a seat," Angela said as she gestured towards a red cushioned chair, situated at the left side of the room.

Krieg shuffled over to the chair and slumped down into it quickly, as Angela sat in one opposite him. She took one moment to quickly swipe a holopad she took from her desk and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I guess you must be wondering why I asked you to come here with me?" She asked. Krieg just sat in the chair and stared directly at her without blinking for a considerable amount of time. This caused Angela to feel a little uncomfortable but never the less she moved on.

"I just wanted to do several tests with you, if that is ok?" Angela said asking for Krieg's permission to do so.

"I'LL ACE THE TEST LIKE I'M IN THE HIGHSCHOOL OF PAIN!" Krieg blurted out in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Angela said to herself as she prepared her first test. "Okay, I'm going to say a word and you say the first thing that comes into your head, understand?"

Krieg vigorously nodded his head as a show of enthusiasm.

"Friend," Angela started with.

"AXE!" Krieg replied.

"Wound."

"SALT!"

"Violence."

"FUN!"

"Mother!"

"MILK!"

"Face."

"SMASH!"

"Handsome."

As soon as Angela uttered the word handsome, Krieg shot up and stood in his chair and gritted his teeth under his mask.

"HANDSOME MAN IS DEAD, STABBED BY A NINJA CAN'T BE ALIVE!" Krieg shouted as he looked around frantically as if Jack was somewhere in the room with him.

"Krieg I need you to look at me," Angela said as she tried to get a hold of the situation. "What are you talking about?"

"HANDSOME MAN KILLED KRIEG'S FRIEND, OPENED VAULT OF DEATH, BUT KRIEG AND FRIENDS WERE STRONGER!" Krieg exclaimed as he recalled the events leading up and to the opening of the Vault.

Angela took a mental note of what Krieg had just said so that she could try and determine what he meant. Fortunately, Krieg settled down realising that Jack had not returned from the dead to exact any sort of revenge upon him, which disappointed him a little as he wouldn't of minded fighting him again.

 _'Note; Do not say the word handsome around Krieg in order to prevent any future outbursts.'_ Angela noted down on her holopad before she moved on.

"Okay Krieg, now I'm going to show you several pictures and I want you to tell me what you see," Angela explained to Krieg as she retrieved some nearby placards, with said pictures printed on them. She then returned to her seat and showed Krieg the first picture.

Krieg studied the random blotch of ink intensely in order to take in every little detail from it as he could. He then made a few occasional grunts as if he was going to say something, but would just go back to looking at the picture. Eventually, he came up with an answer.

"KRIEG SEE'S A HAPPY MAN HAVING HIS WOUNDS SALTED BY THE GOD OF PAIN!" Krieg told Angela.

She took a minute to just process the insane babble that had escaped from Krieg's mouth. After she was done with that she to looked at the picture and to her, it was just a big mess of ink, and she wouldn't have been able to say is she even saw anything at all. Angela then continued to show Krieg the rest of her placards, until they reached the final one.

"Okay, last one what do you see?" Angela asked for the final time.

"TWO BEARS HIGH-FIVING!" Krieg quickly answered with.

This confused Angela for a moment, due to the fact that each time she showed him a new placard, he took time in examining it even though he answered with something completely random. She turned it around and much to her surprise, the ink splotches sort of looked like two bipedal bears high-fiving each other. Angela couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her mouth, because of the humour of the situation. Once this was done and over with, Angela took Krieg over to a desk and sat him down in the chair situated with it. She then placed a single sheet of paper and a pen in front of him.

"Now, I want you to draw me any memory that you can recall," Angela told Krieg. "Sounds like fun doesn't it," She then said with a small smile.

"THE ART OF WAR IS THE BEST ART, BUT THIS WILL WORK!" Krieg rambled in agreement.

"Good, I'll let you do that whilst I get some other work done," Angela said as she went and sat down at her desk as she began writing on various pieces of paper.

Krieg sat at the desk for around 10 minutes, flicking the pencil around erratically on the paper scrawling out a drawing. Whenever Angela tried to take a look from her desk, Krieg would quickly huddle over the paper so she couldn't see. A piece of art is at its best when it is done. Once he was done, he approached Angela at her desk and held the piece of paper close to him. Angela looked up to see Krieg standing in front of the desk. The way he stood made him look as if he was a young child handing in a piece of work at school. She then held out her hand for Krieg to give her the paper, but he shied away a little bit when she did.

"Don't be shy," Angela said as her hand remained extended. "I promise not to say anything bad," She then said truthfully.

Krieg glanced at the paper for a second and then back to Angela before he mumbled something quietly to himself. Then slowly, he handed over the paper with a nervous look under his mask. Angela was shocked by what she saw, but not in a bad way. Krieg had actually managed to draw a very good piece of artwork within the brief amount of time he spent doing so. The amount of detail that he had put into even the smallest things were very good, even with simple shading. The picture itself was of Krieg and his fellow Vault Hunters all fighting the warrior as it breathed fire out of its mouth.

"This is very impressive Krieg," Angela said in approval. "I'm fondly surprised that you can produce something like this," She said as she placed the drawing into a drawer in her desk. "I believe that is all I need to know now, thank you," Angela said happily.

Krieg stood at the desk for a moment before he finally turned and left the room, leaving Angela to sit on all her thoughts. Angela placed her hands together and raised the tips of her fingers up to her mouth as she exhaled loudly. She then pressed a finger tip against a picture frame looking device on the left side of her desk, causing Athena's logo to appear.

"May I help you Dr Zielger?" She asked politely.

"Could you please get Winston to come down and see me as soon as he can," She requested.

"Of course," Athena said as her logo suddenly disappeared.

Not long afterwards Winston arrived, just barely getting through the door due to his large size.

"I need to get that adjusted," He grumbled to himself as he approached Angela. "What's going on?" Winston then asked curiously.

Angela opened the drawer and placed the picture which Krieg drew facing Winston, almost eager to see his reaction. Winston carefully picked it up with one of his large hands and held it at a suitable distance in front of him.

"I'm guessing that Krieg drew this, correct?" Winston asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Angela asked in response.

"Signature," Winston said as he turned the picture around and pointed to a scrawly signature, which stood out in the bottom right hand of the picture. Krieg's name was spelt 'Krueeg' showing that his literary skills had somewhat diminished. Winston then turned the picture back around and glanced over it one last time and placed it back on Angela's desk.

"You know what this means right?" Angela then told Winston.

"What we know about Krieg is most definitely true," Winston answered.

"Yes and what Zen said about another person being in his mind is also true," Angela said, further expanding on Winston's answer. "But no insane person could create a piece of artwork to such a high calibre."

"I concur," Winston said as he stroked his chin.

A silence filled the air as the two geniuses dwelled on their own thoughts. Angela then broke it.

"Of course!" Angela shouted as she slapped her hand against her forehead, causing Winston to flinch back a little. "How could I be so stupid," She said scolding herself as she opened up a medical report she had made on Krieg.

"Angela, what are you talking about?" Winston asked in confusion.

"Krieg is not insane," Angela said as she edited part of the report. "He has multiple-personality disorder and the most serious case I've seen," Angela said, explaining her revelation. "Two personalities in one body, one a delusional psychopath and the other most likely more normal person," Angela said, her face beaming.

"That does make sense," Winston said in agreement with her. "You know, this has given me an idea," Winston said as he had a revelation of his own.

"What have you thought up Winston?" Angela then asked him with a very curious tone.

"I'll explain it later, bye for now," Winston said as he quickly made his way out of the room, only stopping when he momentarily got stuck in the doorway again.

Angela couldn't help but shake her head and smile.

 **A/N: Managed to squeeze a chapter in before the start of February. Hope you find this chapter interesting and that it gets you thinking of the possibilities to come.**

 **Until next chapter people.**


	9. A Claptastic Chapter

Meanwhile back on Pandora whenever the second game is bloody set...

From Three Horns to the Erdium Blight, the Vault Hunters and the Crimson Raiders had been searching for their semi-domesticated psycho friend. They knew that they had to find him in a hurry due to the fact that whoever finds him before they do will be insanely confused, and most likely die a very painful death.

However whilst they were out searching, they ha...

"Hey, you, the minion that just wrote that exposition!"

Wait, what?

"That's right minion I'm talking to you, sat there behind your magical screen."

Hang on, who is this?

"Minion, I am disappointed that you do not recognise the extremely handsome voice of your wise and oh so liked by everybody leader! To be honest it's rather underwhelming."

Wait. Claptrap? Why are you breaking the fourth wall which I fortified especially so that this wouldn't happen.

"Oh, that old thing turns out you left a door in it just in case you wanted to break the fourth wall at any point in this story and you did lock it pretty well, but you know me I was made to open doors."

Oh yeah, I forgot. **Facepalm**

"Anyway, I came here because I have a metaphorical bone that I wish to pick with you, mister."

What metaphorical bone could you possibly have to pick with me? I did come to your birthday party in the game now didn't I?

"Which I appreciate by the way, but that is not the reason why I'm here."

Then why are you here then?

"I am here because of two, no wait three reasons. Reason one, why the literal fu- **bleep** have you made the readers wait months for this chapter.

Coursework's a bitch I guess? Also, why did you bleep when you swore, this is a T rating so you can swear all you want you know?

"Oh that's not my fault, I was made with an inbuilt verbal scrubber so I can't say words like shi- **bleep** coc- **bleep** fu- **bleep** bast- **bleep** di- **bleep** and cun- **extra loud bleep** etcetera, etcetera.

Okaaaaaaaay then, what's the second reason you're here?

"That is to complain about why you have not yet included me, everyone's favourite Claptrap unit?"

Because you're not relevant yet?

"Not relevant! Oh, minion you wound me so... But seriously if you include me now, the amount of views you'll be getting on this story will go up by like a lot from what they are now, which I am surprised are actually that high.

You and me both, and besides I do think you're onto something.

"Exactly, being the last Claptrap in exisistance automatically makes me the smartest one."

I'm not sure that's how it works but okay...

"And that leads me to the third thing. You are going to get me involved this chapter."

But aren't you already?

"This technically doesn't count as it is just one massive fourth wall break, so by the rules of the universe I'm not actually in the story yet."

That surprisingly makes sense. Alright, I'll put you in this chapter but you have to promise that you wont break the fourth wall like this again, it's kinda irritating.

"Oh right, sorry about that."

It's too late for that now. Anyway back to Pandora with you now and close the door behind you.

"Okay!"

That was weird, to say the least. Anyways on with the chapter.

However whilst they were out searching for Krieg, Claptrap was stuck in Sanctuary, bored out of his programming. He had already tried to find several ways in which to entertain himself, such as writing new Dubstep songs, then performing the songs only to be verbally assaulted by nearly every single person in the city. As he stayed in his little corner of Sanctuary trying to figure out what to do next, a faint voice began to call his name.

"That's my name, who's there?" Claptrap asked as he searched around his corner for the voice.

"Come to me, come to me," The voice said so that only Claptrap could hear it.

"You know this kinda reminds of this one time when a mysterious voice called out to me, turning out to be some dude wanting to take all my stuff," Claptrap stated. "But you know what they say, lightning never strikes in the same place twice."

Claptrap followed the voice until it started to get louder, eventually leading him to the Crimson Raider HQ in Sanctuary.

"So you're in here," Claptrap said to himself.

He wheeled up to the entrance only to be stopped by the stairs that were there.

"Stairs, my old nemesis we meet again," He said to them dramatically. "You believed that I couldn't best you at the Eridium Blight, stopping me from getting my revenge against Jack for killing my product line, but you stopping me ends today," He said proudly.

Claptrap scavenged around Sanctuary, finding any pieces of junk that he could use to help with his plan to get inside. After some time of scavenging and building, he had finally constructed a ramp that he could use to get up the stairs.

"Try stopping me now stairs!" Claptrap taunted as he revved his wheel.

He then set off at full speed towards the ramp launching off it and landed right in front of the door, almost slamming face first into it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, high-five myself," Claptrap said as he high-fived himself.

He opened the door and made his way into the building, hearing that the voice was above him now. Then he saw something which would send even the strongest spirited one wheeled robot rolling for the hills.

A longer set of stairs.

"Curse you stairs!" Claptrap shouted into the air.

However, this didn't stop him from reaching his goal. He looked around nearby and found a metal pole that was just a tad smaller than he was, that he could use as a crutch. He then returned to the bottom of the stairs and gazed at the daunting challenge.

"I will never surrender!" Claptrap shouted as he began to climb up the stairs.

 **One hour later**

After the most brutal and tiring trials of his existence Claptrap finally made it to the top of the stairs. He took a good moment to revel in his victory over his arch nemesis.

"You see stairs, even I with one wheel and a stick of metal can overcome your dastardliness," Claptrap jeered.

He the wheeled across the top floor until he found where the voice was coming from, which turned out to be a fragment of the Vault key that was being contained within a small shield.

"Alright strange voice which is making me question my own sanity which creates the question about whether I actually have any form of sanity due to being a robot, what next?" Claptrap asked eagerly.

"Release me," The voice said, trailing on a bit with the e's ant the end of me.

"As much as I would love to release a talking piece of Eridian technology, I don't think that it would be such a good idea," Claptrap said, questioning the fragments intentions.

Before any verbal answer could be told, an image appeared through Claptrap's eye of him atop a large pile of loot with a crowd of revelling fans at the bottom with several feminine looking claptrap units clamouring around him.

"Show me no more!" Claptrap said excitedly as he quickly whizzed over to the shields control panel.

After some time of rather suave persuasion, Claptrap managed to get the shield system to lower itself, allowing the key fragment to fall to the floor with a small thud.

"Touch me, touch me," The fragment said slowly to the robot.

"You wanna watch the words you use there if Innuendo Bot was still around, my audio sensors would probably need a good bleaching," Claptrap said as a mild warning.

Claptrap then reached out his arm towards the key fragment and as soon as his hand clamp thing made contact with it, a bright light flashed before his eye and the next thing he knew it looked like he was being sent through the first two and a half minutes of the stargate scene from 2001: a space odyssey.

"Thiiiiiiiiiis issssssssssss aweeeeeeesooooooome!" Claptrap shouted as he whirled through time and space before eventually crashing face first into something.

 **Several minutes earlier back on earth**

Angela watched Winston quickly make his way out of the room and bolt it down the hallway with a small smile forming on her face. She turned and made her way back to her desk, on which the picture Krieg drew was still located. Angela looked at it and was reminded of her own childhood. The times when she was just a little girl sat at home playing, drawing and all that jazz. It reminded her of happier and better times.

"What has Winston got planned for you?" Angela asked herself as she twiddled with a strand of hair.

As she pondered on this matter, a small breeze began flowing through the room, to which Angela noticed. She looked up and saw that she hadn't opened any of the windows so she had no idea where the breeze was coming from. However, it suddenly began to get more violent as pieces of paper got blown around the room and several chairs tipped over. Then all of a sudden a crack opened in thin air as light poured out of it, causing Angela to cover her eyes with her forearm. As her vision began to clear she could hear something faint getting louder and louder until it became audible.

"ssssss aweeeeeeesooooooome!" Is what Angela heard as an unknown object slammed right into her desk as the crack closed behind it. She just stood there, absolutely flabbergasted at what had just happened before her very eyes.

"Ouuuuuch," The object said as it slowly propped itself up, revealing it to be Claptrap. "Hello, stranger!" Claptrap exclaimed when he saw Angela stood there with her jaw wide open, struggling to find the words to comprehend what she just saw.

"Who are you?" Angela asked slowly with the tone of shock still fresh in her voice.

"I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap," Claptrap told her with a friendly tone.

"It's nice to meet you, I guess?" Angela said to Claptrap, still confused about he got there in the first place.

"Anyway, can you do your new clappy buddy a solid and tell me where I am?" Asked Claptrap.

"First of all, you're in my office, secondly you're at Gibraltar," Angela explained to the bot.

"Hmm the name sounds familiar, let me check my memory banks."

Claptrap stood there for a moment as he searched through his various data banks to see if he could find anything about where he was.

"My memory banks don't recollect any such place, probably because I've gone and filled them up with a bunch of other more interesting things, such as how many psycho midgets it takes to screw in a lightbulb. Give me a moment while a delve a bit deeper."

Claptrap then started to make similar noises to that the first computers ever created made whilst they were processing. Angela saw in his optic eye a bunch of ones and zeros quickly sweeping across it. After the awkward pause, the numbers disappeared and Claptrap returned to normal.

"Aha! I know where I am, I'm on Earth, never been before always wanted to visit," Exclaimed Claptrap.

This got the gears in Angela's head turning after he mentioned that he had never been to earth.

"Say Claptrap, where are you from?" Angela asked him.

"Me? Well, I was created by the Hyperion corporation, one of the largest corporations in all the six galaxies," Claptrap explained to her. "Since my construction, my home has been the planet of Pandora."

Now the gears were really spinning, like Claptrap racing across one of Pandora's deserts if he was overcharged by a bunch of electricity fast.

"Say Claptrap you're not the first visitor we've had from Pandora."

"Really? What a huge coincidence, one of my minions had recently disappeared after they killed the cr-*bleep* out of Handsome Jack," Claptrap told Angela.

"Is he called Krieg?" Asked curiously, already guessing what the answer would be.

"Correctomundo, a word I have never used before and one that I'm going to permanently delete from my digital dictionary," Answered Claptrap as he removed the word from his digital dictionary.

"I guess you want me to take you to him then?"

"That would be great," Claptrap said as he rolled off the edge of the desk with a small thump as his wheel hit the ground. "Onwards my friend, allons-y!" Claptrap said as he gestured towards the door.

 **Meanwhile in the common room**

Krieg was raiding the fridge, trying to find anything to eat. It was well stocked with a large variety of foods, ranging from fruits, vegetables and meats that he hadn't eaten in a long time. Mostly it was roasted skag and pizza back on Pandora, which Krieg was getting sick of. He then found a pack of bacon which he then proceeded to eat.

Raw.

Never the less, he still found it tasty. However, his saner side was not pleased, to say the least. But then again, it was good to have something other than skag or pizza. Don't get me wrong though pizza is awesome. As he consumed each rasher of bacon, Krieg began to hear the wubbing of a familiar robot.

"Wub wub wub, wub, wub wub wub wub wub, wub wub wub wub. That's the new Dubstep song I wrote, go on tell me what yah think," Claptrap asked Angela who had been enduring the wubbing for the majority of their time searching for Krieg.

"Does it use anything other than wubbing noises?" Angela asked as she rubbed the palm of her hand against the side of her head.

"Why use words when you can wub?" Claptrap asked rhetorically, but not in a way that made him sound condescending. Rather he sounded even more inspired to write more Dubstep songs.

"THE WHEELED ONE, I HEAR THE WHEELED ONE!" Shouted Krieg after hearing Claptrap.

To which Claptrap responded. "And I hear the voice of my favourite psychopath."

"I wonder how he got here?" Krieg's saner compadre asked himself, as he reunited with his robotic friend/annoyance.

 **A/N: I'm back baby! Whoee it's been a while indeed and I thought you guys deserved a treat for having to wait so long, so why not have a Claptrap eh? Anyways, I'm gonna try and get some writing done as often as I can, but remember exams do come first.**


	10. To Mend A Mind

Before this chapter begins, a brief message from Mr Torgue of the Torgue Corporation.

 **Massive cannonade of explosions, air guitar solos and other loud ear splitting noises**

"Beyowowowowowowowowoooooooo! That is how to make the most badass entrance in the history of badass entrances. AIR GUITAR SOLO!"

 **Even more epic and longer drawn out air guitar solo**

"Greetings fellow badasses I am Mr Torgue High-Five Flexington but you can just call me Mr Torgue because my name is so badass and long your minds can't comprehend it and are probably blowing up right now just thinking about it. Why? BECAUSE REASONS!"

 **Loud deep voiced announcer** "Mind Blown!"

"Anyways I see that all of you people have been waiting ages for the next chapter of this story here and I thank you on behalf of the author for being so patient. Hell I'm feeling so generous I'm gonna give you all a free Torgue coupon, available for use at any shop, market, flea market, corner store, automated vendor and any other place that sells Torgue weaponry. Now stop listening to me and read this chapter before I lose my sh- **beep** and blow some more sh- **beep** up!"

Winston made his way down the many corridors of the Gibraltar base, pondering on the new development that he had thought up during his visit to Angela. He knew that if it was possible and that it worked, he may be able to help Krieg and possibly restore him to the man he once was. However all the variables in doing so would be dangerous and may cause even more mental trauma then there already was.

He approached the room of both Zenyatta and his pupil Genji knocking on the door lightly, knowing that the two did like their peace and quiet when it came around to it.

"Enter," Said a voice on the other side of the door.

Winston opened the door and squeezed his way through the frame due to his large size, before being to achieve a more comfortable posture.

"It's a pleasure to see you Winston, please sit," Zenyatta asked of the scientist as he gestured to an empty rug opposite him.

"Where's Genji, I've rarely ever seen him leave since the both of you arrived here?" Winston asked the omnic as he positioned himself on what would be Genji's kneeling rug.

"He told me that he had important business to attend to back at his home and that he would not be gone for long," Zenyatta explained as he poured some herbal tea into a cup for Winston as a show of hospitality.

"Please drink," Zenyatta requested as he held out the cup for Winston, who took it graciously.

"I'm here to talk to you about an idea I've had about helping our new friend," Winston said after having a sip on the tea which somehow made him feel more tranquil and at ease.

"Please, indulge my curiosity on this matter," Zenyatta asked Winston politely.

"I was with Angela not so long ago when she came to her final conclusion, telling me that Krieg is suffering from multi-personality disorder and a very serious case of it as well," Winston explained.

"I to agree with the doctor's decision. This man's mind has been clouded by violence and insanity, yet part of who he was still remains, clinging on like an autumn leaf." Said Zenyatta.

"Indeed," Winston said with another sip. "But I believe that the key to helping him lies with you and your abilities."

Zenyatta remained quiet for a moment as he put the pieces together, understanding what winston was going to ask of him whilst also knowing the risks that it could bring to Krieg and himself. Either of them could be left in a comatose state or even rendered brain dead if something were to go awry.

"What you will ask of me brings danger to both Krieg and myself," Zenyatta addressed. "However if you believe that my aid will help to restore his mind back to a balanced state, then it would be rude for me to decline," Said Zenyatta, agreeing to Winston's idea.

"Thank you," Winston said with a smile. "I'll go over more of the details later when I come up with something more concrete," Winston said as he got up to leave. "And if you see Krieg before we go through with this, don't tell him as I don't think his less reasonable side will take to well to the idea of change." Winston told him.

"My lips are sealed," Zenyatta said in response, creating an awkward pause in between the two. "That is a joke as I do not have lips, but I will remain silent."

"Good," Winston said as he squeezed his way out of the room and off to wherever he needed to go next.

*Meanwhile with Claptrap and Co'*

"Thanks for looking after my minion during his time here, he does like to get himself into trouble and if I'm not there to stop him, only the Almighty Robot Policeman would know what would happen," Claptrap told the small group who had joined in conversation with him and Krieg.

"You can say that again," McCree said with a light-hearted chuckle. "Guy nearly took my arm off. Never thought I would go through something like that again," He said as he inspected the welding on his robotic arm after Krieg's previous outburst when they first met.

"Excuse me Clappy," Lena said piping up from the back. "Why yah keep calling Krieg your quote on quote minion?" Lena asked, basically speaking for the whole group on the matter.

"Oh that," Claptrap exclaimed. "Well after the train that he was on, as well as a bunch of other vault hunters, got blown up by Handsome Jack I saved them all by bringing back to my place and getting them to Sanctuary," Claptrap explained to them all. "Therefore they all technically owe me a life debt, so I decided to make them all my minions."

"Did they at all consent to that title?" Angela asked, making sure that Claptrap wasn't treating them unfairly in any way.

"THE WHEELED ONE TALKS MUCH BUT IS STILL MY ROBO-MEAT PALL!" Krieg yelled as an answer.

"No. We didn't." The sane voice said as if he was headbutting a brick wall.

"This Handsome Jack man sounds like trouble, what happened to him?" 76 asked Claptrap.

"Ohhhhh, that name still grinds my gears," Claptrap said with frustration. "But all's good, because my minions made him a stone cold corpse with their overpowering badassness."

"Sounds like you hated the guy," Said McCree.

"You know out of all the people and robots on Pandora, I think I hated him the most and had the greatest lust for revenge against him," Claptrap thought out loud.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Angela.

"Well after stabbing me in the back, or more so shooting me in the face and killing me for a bit, he destroyed my entire product line and fellow Claptrap friends, making me the last of my kind."

"At least you still seem cheery about things," Lena said commenting on Claptrap's the of voice.

"Oh no, I only sound cheery because this is my default tone of voice. I'm actually quite depressed," Claptrap said partially correcting Lena's statement, bringing about an awkward mood to the group. "But don't worry I have my anti-depression systems running at maximum, so there is no chance of me having an emotional breakdown, like Krieg when he gets angry," Claptrap said as he gave Krieg a solid pat on the back of his leg.

"DON'T TRIGGER THE VOICES THEY TRIGGER ME!" Krieg shouted in response.

The group just looked at the two, trying to hide their dumbfounded faces. The two were just completely strange. One suffered from an extravagant amount of insanity, whilst the other had a painstakingly obvious inferiority complex. Yet there was something about the two that just made them likeable. With Krieg it was that his insanity led to some pretty comedic situations and with Claptrap, his exaggeration did lead to some pretty epic sounding stories. They thought that perhaps they could squeeze out some more information from them over time as they stayed with them, but for now they knew they just had to get on other each other as best they could.

It was then at this moment when Torbjorn walked in and the real fun began.

"Hey I didn't know you guys had a dwarf friend," Claptrap exclaimed at the sight of the stout Swede. "Personally I love dwarfs, great to have an eye level conversation with."

"Even the time travelling robot calls me a dwarf!" Torbjorn exclaimed in frustration, causing everyone else to snicker and hold in bursts of laughter. "Listen here you little dustbin, I am not a dwarf. I. Am. SWEDISH!" He shouted as a small vein on his forehead was visibly bulging for all to see.

"Eh, potato po-tah-toe," Claptrap said nonchalantly in his regular cheerful tone.

Torbjorn knew that if he got any angrier, he would melt likely go into a molten meltdown and destroy the entire base just to try and get his point across to everyone. Not a good idea. So with much grumbling and wall kicking Torbjorn left to do some engineering to try and soothe his mind.

Once he had gone, everyone just burst out into laughter, even 76 and Angela who were known to be the most serious of the lot. But they couldn't blame themselves, seeing Torbjorn get that angry so quickly was one of the funniest things that they had seen. The laughter did die down eventually after they realised that they shouldn't tease the man for just being shorter than most people, as well as having a constant bad mood that could erupt into full blown anger at any time. Torbjorn had his quirks, just like Krieg and Claptrap and everyone else and that was fine with them.

 **A/N: Didn't think I would end up ending this chapter with a moral lesson ay? Anyways people, yes after several months I have returned and to be honest with you lot, I did sorta forget about writing a new chapter as I was preoccupied with many different things. But now things should (hopefully) begin to get back on track. So stay tuned people as next chapter I have a surprise for all of you and you will most definitely like it.**


	11. Tranquility Interrupted

After spending the majority of the day with his new friends and one very:

 **VERY**!

Annoying robot, Krieg decided that it would be a good time for a nap in order on regain his energy. Surprisingly he didn't know that actually socialising with other people could actually make a person feel tired. Normally, he thought that the only thing that would get him tired would be wrestling with a large amount of psycho midgets, or trying to kill a large thresher known as Terramorphous without hiding behind that one rock where none of its attacks could seem to be able to actually hit him. And so with a hefty lunge Krieg fell into his bed and was fast asleep in just a few minutes.

Around half an hour later when Krieg was most definitely sleeping like a lot, the door to his room opened slowly as Zenyatta floated in the doorway. He said nothing as he hovered cautiously over to the sleeping psycho, who happened to be snoring very loudly. The snoring itself was almost comical to the point where you could actually laugh at it, however Zenyatta was in a completely composed state body he knew he had to be in for what he was going to do. He postings himself in front of Krieg's bed and began the ritual of entering his mind.

 **Inside Krieg's mind**

Currently Krieg was dreaming about riding a meat bicycle, with one hand on the handlebars and another welding his buzz axe as he cut through crowds of bandits, psychos, Hyperion goons and robots as well as other various enemies that he had faced back on his time at Pandora.

On a small stone ridge away from where all this was happening, a man identical to Krieg in appearance yet different in attire watched the whole scene unfolding. He did wear the same shorts, but was also wearing a matching t-shirt with none of the of the patches of metal that would normally be strapped on Krieg's arms and legs. Most notably was the fact that he wasn't wearing any mask and also had some messy brown hair atop his head.

"What on earth happened to me," He said as he shook his head and kicked around some dirt.

"That is a very intriguing question," Said Zenyatta who suddenly appeared right next to the same looking Krieg, who got the fright of his life not expecting to see anyone else here with him.

"Christ man! You almost gave me a heart attack," The sane Krieg exclaimed as he clutched his chest, breathing rather deeply.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you but you seemed as if you were in a deep thought," Zenyatta explained to him.

"I guess you could say that," Sane Krieg said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Wait hang on one moment. Why are you even in my head again?" He asked as he scratched the side of his head.

"I have been tasked with making you mentally stable once again and to help make you the man you were before," Zenyatta told him.

"Well I wish you the best of luck, but after all these years of trying to get through to the this guy I've had no luck. Just can't seem to make him listen," Sane Krieg told Zenyatta with a rather pessimistic attitude about him.

"Yet that should not stop you from trying. If one hits a wall they must push through it, if one reaches an obstacle they find a way past it," Zenyatta said to the sane Krieg as a form of encouragement.

"Guess I can't talk you out of it," Sane Krieg said with a chuckle. "But if it helps me to back to normal then my friend you are more than welcome to get in my head."

Before the two were able to proceed with any form of recuperation, the entire landscape in front of them shook violently as it all began to quickly fade into blackness.

"I'm waking up, something must be wrong I never wake up early unless something is going on," Sane Krieg explained to Zenyatta with a worried tone of voice.

"I to can feel the disturbance," Zenyatta added. "We shall soon see what is happening in the real world."

Not soon after this, the dream collapsed as both Krieg and Zenyatta awoke to see that the base had gone into full alert with alarms blaring and lights flashing quickly. People could be heard running around outside as well as voices ordering them where to go and what to do. There was obviously something very wrong going on.

The two left the room to see several agents running up and down the corridors with their weapons at the ready, however all of them had the same unsettled look on their faces. As if they had been told something they did not want to hear. The pair hurriedly made their way towards the central control room of the facility where they would be able to get a rundown of the situation.

 **Meanwhile, elsewhere in the facility**

Two Overwatch agents dropped to the ground as their bodies were filled with pellets from Reaper's hellfire shotguns. The masked man tossed his current pair of weapons to the floor, pulling out an identical looking pair from the depths of his coat.

"Not even worth my time," He said with his rasp yet unsettling voice as he walked over the corpses of the two agents. "Sombra do you have his position yet?" He asked the hacker down his communication earpiece.

"New guy's at the nerve centre with banana boy and robo-monk. Shouldn't be too hard for you," Sombra told Reaper as he began to make his way there whilst cutting through many more agents. "You know you can tell me why you decided to go alone," Sombra asked, implying that wherever she was at the moment she was bored.

"Because I want to test him myself," Reaper told her with an extremely violent sounding intent to do so. "I also don't anyone with me who'd; Screw. Up."

"Aww cmon Gabe it was only that one time," Retorted Sombra with a playful tone.

No response…

"I know, I know don't call you that," Sombra said as Reaper finished off some more defenders, making his way to the control centre at a steady and deadly pace.

 **Several minutes later**

Winston watched as Reaper tore through agent after agent as if he were a lawn mower and they were just simple blades of grass. An unstoppable tide that was relentless towards all those that stood before it. He knew that Reaper had to be stopped, if he could get through everyone blocking his way, who knew what kind of havoc he would unleash on the rest of the base and everyone there. However, he didn't notice Krieg leaning over him who could now see where in the base Reaper was and how to get to him. The next thing he saw on the security monitor was Krieg barreling down a hallway at top speed, getting closer and closer towards Reaper's position.

Winston quickly looked back to the centre of the room to see that Krieg had taken back all his equipment, which he didn't know that Winston was going to give him back in the first place due to their current situation.

All he could do now was watch and see how their new ally would handle one of the most dangerous men on the planet.

 **A/N: Short little teasing chapter before the big climactic fight sequence where butts shall be kicked. Ha, I said butts.**


End file.
